mucfandomcom-20200215-history
Sweetwater
Jacob Sweetwater is the replacement for Ghost after he took a hit prior to Operation Takedown. He is from Texas and works with the CIA. Background Sweetwater actually likes being in Task Force 589. His better personality traits include low-impulse control and an encyclopedic knowledge of explosives. The upside is that Sweetwater's a hell of a soldier. He's just a little... unorthodox. And loud. He once even blew up his base's gasoline tank because "it was worth the explosion". Since the Army knew they couldn't kick him out because of his abilities, they transferred him to the CIA who in turn transferred him to Task Force 589. His dream is to one day buy a junkyard full of automobiles and weld them together to create "Autosaurus Wrecksicus". He also commonly talks about his friend Keith. Personality Sweetwater is your everyday man from Texas. He likes guns, explosions and Dallas Cowboy cheerleaders. If there's something in his way, blow it up. If that doesn't work, blow it up again. Quotes *''"Who do you think would win in a fight? One of those Russian tanks or Autosaurus Wrecks?"'' *''"I thought we were in Africa. I did not intend to cause harm or confusion. I have been corrected. I am sorry."'' *''"Oh dang, that's a Russian BMP-2000. Biggest APC ever built. It's able to carry like 6 squads and a HMG. ...What? I can know stuff too."'' *''"'I think we need to link up this... this... uh... machine... 'er something. I don't know."'' *''"That was the most beautiful thing I have ever seen in my entire life."'' Keith stories *''"Did I ever tell you guys about the time my friend Keith made fireworks? He didn't know a thing about chemistry, but he was like "Gasoline burns, don't it?" Man, the explosion was GREAT! It went up like, 50 feet high or something. But Keith, dang, he got the worst of it. He had 3rd degree burns on 90% of his body. People were calling from the next state over to complain about the smell of burnt flesh. His doctor had to call other doctors 'cause he'd never seen burns on top of existing burns. But it was great, though."'' *''"Did I ever tell you guys about when my friend Keith and I made bumper cars out of riding mowers? At the end of the day, he had cuts all over him. Even near his cojones, if you know what I mean. I didn't run over him or nothing, he somehow fell under his own."'' *''"Did I ever tell you about the time when my friend Keith went through a car windshield? It's not so much of a funny ha-ha story as much as you'd think, but more of a make-ya-think kind of story. Anyway, Keith was car surfing on the hood of my truck and we were doing 60 or something, I dunno. I saw a deer or something fly out from the road'' I slammed on the brakes. Keith went through that windshield like no tomorrow. He had glass all over him, but he was okay. Just makes ya wonder: how safe ARE those windshields?" *''"Did I ever tell you guys about the time my friend Keith and I filled water balloons with our own...uh...nevermind...'' *''"Did I ever tell you guys about the time my friend Keith and I escaped a Brazillian favela with like, the entire town on our tails? ...Oh wait, that was with you guys! Oh man, I can WAIT to tell Keith about THAT one!"'' Category:Spec Ops Category:Characters Category:Americans Category:Mentioned Characters Category:Made up Characters